


the subjective meaning of freedom

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Sub Tony Stark, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Freedom, as many other words, can mean something different for different people. For Tony, it means being a submissive. Well. He can explain.





	the subjective meaning of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> while i've saw doctor strange before, just some time ago, i don't feel that safe with marvel characters -- not yet, at least -- so this could be out of character.
> 
> i hope that this is well written, or at least not absolute bad regarding the less vanilla aspects of tony and stephen's relationship.
> 
> this is unrevised!
> 
> prompt of today: dom/sub

“Behave,” he never thought he’d enjoy being blindfolded again, but here he is. “or I will not allow you to cum.”

A pathetic whine comes out of his mouth, and he tries to rub his legs against each other. A soft touch separates them again. It’s the cloak.

“Oh, Tony,” Stephen touches his hair, caressing it, careful to not grip it hard. “didn’t you promised me you’d be good?”

He cries.

“I,” he’s _so_ hard, he can’t tolerate this anymore. “ _please_ , Master.”

Stephen just sighs.

“We’ll have to restart again.”

He’ll be tired later.

But this, right now, is freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't tag this as master/slave or something like that because while tony does call stephen master, i don't think their dynamic in this story is something like that. i think it's more close to dominant/submissive but i don't actually know much things about that so i might be wrong
> 
> here goes some context that was on my mind but didn't made it to the story: tony might or might not have been a sub before being iron man. after coming back in im1, he felt unable to actually be in a submissive position regarding sex for some time -- and, well, sex wasn't his biggest worry at the time too. so later, maybe after trying some times, he and stephen meet and start dating and being a dom and a sub to each other give them the feeling they're safe with each other
> 
> for tony, being blindfolded or handcuffed or something like that gains a new meaning: the meaning of freedom, because he knows that he can stop this any time he wants, and both he and stephen are in equal control of the situation, even if in different positions.


End file.
